


Almost

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Prompt: “Frankly, my dear, I do give a damn.”





	

“You don’t give a damn about your own life,” Jango snapped, fear coalescing into fury as he glared at Satine, his arms crossed over his chest defensively, “You don’t give a shit about _us_ , all you care about is your precious _pacifism_.  You don’t give a damn about what would happen to us, to Boba, if anything happened to you, do you.  You don’t care if you end up a kriffing martyr, so long as you don’t get your hands dirty.”  

It felt like all the air was sucked out of the room at his accusations, and even Satine seemed taken aback for a second before her eyes flashed.  “Frankly, _my dear_ , I do give a damn.  I don’t want to leave you alone, far from it, but I will not start an all-out civil war over this.”

“Over _this_ \-  Over an assassination attempt on _you_!” Jango clenched his fists to hide the way his hands shook, “They almost killed you, kar’ta!  If they’d bothered to send someone better, they would have!”  He crossed the room in a step, and she stood her ground, glaring up at him before he caught her up in a tight hug, pressing a kiss to her hair.  “I thought you were dead.  When I saw you lying there, I thought-”  He shook his head, closing his eyes as she held him tight.  Obi-Wan stepped in to join them a moment later, all of them wrapped up in one another’s arms.  


End file.
